


Butterflies

by Rueflower277



Series: Felissa shit [1]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Felissa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Murder, Odessa is a stone-cold killer, like in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueflower277/pseuds/Rueflower277
Summary: Just the thought of her with her too-tight black skinsuit with the white fur lining the edges caused my entire stomach to erupt in butterflies. I hate it.The shot glass in my hand shattered in my vise grip, causing more than a few people to yelp in surprise. I looked at my bleeding palm with slight surprise. I hadn’t even realized I had been clutching it that tightly. I pulled out the blood-soaked pieces of glass before calmly standing up and slapping down a twenty-dollar bill. I could’ve just booked it, but some part of my mind (the part that wasn’t soaked in whiskey) knew I was too drunk to do that.
Relationships: (only past tho), Felicia Hardy/Odessa Drake, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: Felissa shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134449
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I was reading the Black Cat comics, and I came across the fact that Felicia apparently stole Odessa's heart, and I was like, why aren't more people talking about this???? so I made the first one. I'm calling this ship Felissa. Tell me what you guys think in the comments!

Odessa Drake sat in the bar downing her third shot.

“Fuck.” She groaned, slumping her shoulders. This is how she was now? She, the immortal leader of the New York Guild of Thieves, envied by many, is sitting here, drowning her troubles in whisky. A dark chuckle escaped my lips, causing the man sitting nearest to me to scooch away a little. Why am I, Odessa Drake, one of the best thieves in the world and immortal, drowning my troubles in whiskey? It’s because of one person, one woman.

_Felicia Hardy._

Or as she’s more well known as Black Cat. Just the thought of her with her too-tight black skinsuit with the white fur lining the edges caused my entire stomach to erupt in butterflies. I hate it. 

The shot glass in my hand shattered in my vise grip, causing more than a few people to yelp in surprise. I looked at my bleeding palm with slight surprise. I hadn’t even realized I had been clutching it that tightly. I pulled out the blood-soaked pieces of glass before calmly standing up and slapping down a twenty-dollar bill. I could’ve just booked it, but some part of my mind (the part that wasn’t soaked in whiskey) knew I was too drunk to do that. I quickly strode out before any more of my dignity was taken by my feelings for that literal cat-burglar. I feel my skin and veins thread back together as I lift my left hand in a wave to catch a cab. As soon as I lift my hand, a cab stops in front of me, obviously trying to curry my favor. I debated the risks of doing it before shrugging and opening the bright yellow taxi door. I slipped in, my vision swimming slightly as I told him to drive to 1126 Victorian Avenue. He gave me a long, hard look before tipping his hat and doing as I said.

 _As he should._ I thought, leaning into the cheap, beige, leather of the seats. 

I stared out the dirty glass window, watching as the gray buildings merged into one another with a pop of color every now and again. When we started to slow because of traffic, I saw a small group of teenagers spray-painting. This wasn’t your normal graffiti, it was… well, I was a little in awe. They had made a brightly colored image of the famous _knotted gun._ (probably as a sign of peace in the ever-warring New York) I had a strange urge to take one of their paint cans and join them. But even with my impaired senses and lowered self-control, I knew this was a bad idea. So I watched them through the dirty window until they were nothing but specks. 

But, of course, with idleness, came the thoughts of _her_

Her soft lips

Her white hair

Her slim body

Her anger-filled face as she screamed my name and crashed through the window, the glass, for a second, suspended in the air as she was utterly focused on saving the Black Fox. 

And her _eyes,_

her beautiful green eyes. They’re the color of buds in the springtime, the most vibrant color I've ever seen. And, when she was in front of me, those green eyes were filled with spite.

Green has always been my favorite color. Since I was a very young girl and my father taught me how to pick my first lock.

Green was my mother’s favorite color too. She always wore forest-green dresses while I grew up, and I got that from her. Along with her dark skin and wildly curly hair. Of course, I did promise Black Cat _war._

And I never back down on my promises. Especially promises like _that._

I was there, and I lit the first match. Not before I snooped around the place a bit. I cast a gaze to my concealed pocket, where, against my better judgment, I stole one of Felicia’s-

 _Felicia?_ When have I ever called Black Cat that? Not since I was a little girl. Not since… my Father died. (but you called her that when she came to save the traitor)

“We’re here.” The cab driver turned his head to face me as we slowed down. I gave a quick nod before casting my eyes to the meter and slapping down the fare. Thank god he interrupted my thoughts, I’m not exactly in the best shape. But he won’t be telling anyone where I live. I unholstered my pistol and shot him in the neck. Quick and merciful. I step outside, sure the police would ignore this death, especially for some of that funding they _oh-so desperately_ need. I stepped out of the car and quickly snapped my fingers, and one of my most loyal members of the guild came out.

“Dispose of him,” I say, my speech only slightly slurred, as I pointed at the slumped-over dead body in the seat, and blood was slowly dripping down from my bullet hole in his neck. 

He gave a quick nod and I continued to go inside. I opened the creaking doors to my apartment. I quickly go into the elevator and in a minute or two, I find myself at my apartment door. No one is looking at me, so I simply walked into my sound-proofed room. I insisted on the sound-proofing, because I sleep-talk a lot, and I don't want some newbie or spy learning all our secrets. I shake my head, getting rid of all those thoughts as I open my room’s door. I step inside before closing it behind me and clumsily locking it. I slip off my blood-red dress then put my gun away in a drawer. My room’s a little messy, but I’m too drunk to do or care about anything. I quickly take off my leggings and toss my clothes into a corner, and then a wave of exhaustion so immense washes over me, my knees buckle. But I quickly and shakily pull on a tank top and some comfy pajama bottoms and finally, it feels like, after a thousand years, I simply fall on my mattress and pass out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lipstick and Metal Mittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect to make another chapter this soon, but your comments seriously made my day!  
> Thank you to everyone who commented <3

I sighed as I woke up with a groan in my apartment, my eyes slowly adjusting to the too-bright light. I cast a look at the soft blue sky and the sounds of honking and cursing float into my ears like music.

_ Why did I decide to live in a place where the sun is always shining in my eyes? _

“Ugghhhh” I groaned out loud, my hair splayed out on one side of my pillow. 

I sat up, rubbing my eyes as a headache pounded on the base of my skull. 

‘I’m at home’ I remind myself as I slowly sit up, trying not to aggravate my headache much more. Around me, there are several priceless treasures sitting in glass cases, from diamonds the size of my head, to wood carvings and limited edition cards. I couldn’t remember too much of my dream, but the snatches that floated in my mind seemed totally random. There was… white hair and crimson lips, and soft hands- My entire face heated up as more of it came back and I was sure I'd combust from the embarrassment. My underwear was also wet, so I’m almost 90% I had a sex dream. I fell back into my pillow, my hands covering my face in embarrassment.

_ shit shitshit.  _ I knew exactly who the main focus of my dream was too. 

I shake my head, trying to dispel these thoughts. I sit up again, simply ignoring the pounding headache that started rearing its ugly head again.

I yawned, which people seem to always say is “cute”. I'm not cute. I’m a master assassin and thief. I smack my lips a little before sliding out of bed, only to realize I'm still wearing my combat boots. 

_ Seriously? What do I pay my interns for?  _ I grumble in my mind as I check the bed for shoe marks. Thankfully, there are none, but I need to wash it now. (of course, I was still half-asleep, because I didn’t realize my interns weren’t responsible for what I wear to bed, and it’s nice to blame someone for your own responsibility sometimes)

_ How’d I even-Nevermind, I didn't. _

I’m still wearing my leggings from last night, so I pull off my boots, white socks, black leggings, and damp underwear before padding over to my closet, fully aware I'm half-naked. I walk into my closet, looking through my options as the not-shaved half of my scalp dangles in front of my vision.

“Here we go,” I say aloud, wincing as I pick up a pair of black underwear and some cuffed jeans to cover up my bare ass. 

I slowly put them on, not wanting to aggravate my hangover than I already have. But now comes the more challenging part. Pulling the tank top over my pounding head and I wince before I toss it to the other side of the room. I look around for a second before I find a nice simple sports bra. I pull it on, then I grab a black shirt and pull it over my head quickly, knowing I’m not going anywhere today (or least not while the sun is still up). 

I grin a little as I bend down and rifle through the dress to pick up the one thing of Felicia’s that she probably doesn’t even know I stole. I took it from her base before we burned it down. I don't know why I took it, and I might have been a little tipsy, But I have it now, and I use it a lot.

“Motherfucker!” I curse as my hangover comes back tenfold as I stand up with crimson lipstick. Is this stupid tube really worth all this trouble?

_ Yes.  _ a little part of my brain says, but I quickly silence it, but I paint it on my lips and lift up the corners of my mouth, nodding in satisfaction when I see it painted perfectly.

_ A little of Felicia that’s always with me  _ the same tiny bit of my brain swoons, and I clench my fist, then I sigh and loosen my fist.

I just want to sit on the couch all day and watch tv. 

So, I decided, I will. 

* * *

I’m bundled in about twenty blankets with several empty bags of candy littered around me when I hear the doorbell ringing. I groan and pout a little before standing up and brushing the crumbs from my shirt before shrugging on my leather jacket as I walk to the door. I open it to a truly bizarre sight. Felicia Hardy… tied up. I blink, almost ninety percent sure I'm imagining things when a light-skinned man with long, greasy hair coughs, obviously trying to tell me he exists.

“We heard you wanted her. “ I raised an eyebrow and cast my gaze to the short man who caught her. 

I stare at him, disbelieving, and lean against the doorframe. I check my nails then I look at Felicia, all tied up and gagged. It’s very impressive he managed to catch her, almost  _ impossibly  _ impressive. 

“Yes. You want money or something?” I say as he nods eagerly.

“First, prove that this is really Felicia Hardy. It’s not hard to fake being her” 

Felicia’s glare almost tears through my entire being, like she’s trying to shoot lasers out of her green pupils. And I almost giggle right then and there because I know that’s something she’d actually do.

I nod my head to Hardy. “Take off the gag.”

He looks uneasy, but he unties the piece of fabric and she spits out a wet piece of fabric at my feet. She has balls, I’ll admit that.

“Not hard to fake being me, Odessa? Not hard!” She scoffs.

“I’d cross my arms if they weren’t tied up and in metal mittens,” Felicia complains.

Metal mittens? What in the world..?

Obviously, the man saw the slight confusion coloring my face so he moved her hands in view, and I have to say, the name’s accurate. 

They look like mittens, but they’re made of metal and attached together like handcuffs.

I nod before casting my gaze on the man. 

“How much do you want? Catching her is quite impressive. I’ll give you thirty thousand.”

His eyes light up, and I know I have him on the hook, but he attempts to paint his face in a neutral look. I almost laugh at his pathetic attempt to seem neutral, but I pull my checkbook out of my pocket and quickly write it down. 

“Here.” I give it to him and he practically shoves Felicia at me before running away excitedly.

The second he leaves earshot, I burst into laughter.

“You seriously think I'd believe you got caught by someone like  _ him _ of all people? You must think I’m stupid.” 

She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and giving me big bullshit puppy-dog eyes.

“I think that’s one of your employees or whatever you call them.” I wave my hand in indifference, but he doesn’t look like who normally works with her, which leaves the last option:

“Or you wanted to get caught.”

That thought lingers for a second, and the more I think, the more believable it seems and the more I want to dismiss it.

I look at her. “Why are you here?”

She shrugs, “Would you believe I wanted to join the guild?” 

“No,” I respond flatly. 

“If you did, you would've realized  _ this”  _ I motion to her handcuff and rope tied around her body

“Is the least effective way to get my attention.”

She gave a sly grin and I realized that I may have said the wrong thing when she purrs:

“Why’d you think I want  _ your  _ attention?”

I glare at her and cross my arms and respond to her with what I thought must be common sense.

“Because… You are at  _ my  _ apartment, and not the base.”

She blinks, a faint pink blush coating her cheeks, temporarily lost for words.

“I thought- I mean- Well, you must have tons of important things here.” Felicia looks embarrassed by the fact she’s tripping over her own words and glares at me, and my breath gets caught in my throat. 

I give her a smug grin and drag her inside, not very sure what I’m going to do with her.

I roll my eyes as I close the door and look her up and down. I know her well enough to be able to say:

“You can get out of those cuffs now.”

Felicia pouts and the metal mittens clang to the ground, and she slashes the study brown rope so it falls around her grey converses.

“I knew it. You let yourself get caught.” I sigh, “But why? Just to rob my apartment? There aren’t many valuables here.” I was lying, of course, but Felicia didn’t need to know that. (she could probably tell I was lying, but she didn't call me out on it)

I shrug off my leather jacket and place it on one of my seats. 

“Since you’re here, I’m watching some tv, wanna join me?” I don’t know why I asked her to join me, or why my face heat up a little bit when I asked her, but when she accepted, I felt lighter than I have in my entire life.


	3. Black Cat and Break-Ins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait and short chapter, my brain has been uncooperative and i re-wrote this like three times, but check out a Felissa one-shot i wrote to get back into the writing mood: Pancakes and Thirty-Karat Kisses

My eyes flickered open, a yawn heavy on my lips. I softly smack my lips, wondering why I feel a warm weight on my body. A soft snore reaches my ears and I tense, feeling more vulnerable than I've felt since my childhood. Long, white hair is splayed against my neck as I realize someone’s face is cuddling against my chest. My face darkens several shades as I push her off my body, immediately missing her warmth as she tumbles to the ground. Felicia-  _ Black Cat  _ blinks, her soft green eyes clouded with exhaustion from waking up so suddenly. She rubs her eyes as she stares up at me, and I press my lips together, looking everywhere but at her pale-skinned face and her beautiful green eyes- ‘ _ because you know she won’t love you back’ _ a small part of my brain whispers, but I quickly drown it out, not wanting to hear it’s honesty.

“ ‘Dessa?” Felicia says mid-yawn, and I try not to blush at the nickname she’s given me. 

I cough into my fist and look at her “You fell asleep on me.”

Felicia bites her lip as a pale dusting of blush appears on her cheeks.

“I-I did?” She says, trying to stifle a yawn.

“You did. You probably need to go,” I say hurriedly, standing up, smoothing out the wrinkles on my clothing.

For some reason, this makes F- _ Black Cat  _ laugh as she teases “Of course, always the perfectionist.”

I give a tense laugh as she stands up, brushing invisible dust off her casual clothing. 

“It was nice to hang out for a while, like we used to when we were kids,” Felicia says, offering me a shy smile that makes my stomach erupt in butterflies. 

“We should do it again sometime.” I hear her mumble a little and I cast a glance away from her, wanting to say  _ a lot has changed since then _ but I end up quietly whispering: “yeah, that’d be nice.” 

~time skip because I’m lazy af👌~

I stride into the creaking warehouse that is our temporary base. The younger members of the guild stare at me with a mix of fear and admiration as I talk in my ear comm. 

“Amy, you here? We’re doing a big bust tonight, so your expert hacking skills are  _ essential, _ ” I whisper, so any potential traitors wouldn’t be able to hear.  I only trust a select few in my inner circle, unlike the heroes who'd trust anyone . 

I hear the crackling of static in my ear before Amy’s low voice responds: “Fine, but if you interrupt me- not even your immortality will stop me from strangling you with my bare hands,” she threatens jokingly. 

I roll my eyes with affectionate exasperation before whispering “you know I won't,” back into the comm, like I was talking to a younger sibling. Which Amy basically was. I’ve known her for ten years now, ever since I was 15. 

“So, Great Commander, what are we hacking?” I can hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice and I choke back a laugh. Anyone else, I would've punished them for insubordination, but I've known Amy for a long time. 

“We’re breaking into Bank of America’s servers.” I say confidently, my grin only widening when Amy responds with “are you insane?”


End file.
